


A Horny Hippo on Ice Skates

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amused Loki, Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Huffy Tony, Ice Skating, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Loki ice skating.  Tony is bad at it, Loki is not.</p><p>No point to it, I just wanted to put them on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horny Hippo on Ice Skates

“Stop laughing. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to skate with a boner?” Tony snapped glaring at Loki as he breezed past him effortlessly.

Tony had hired the ice rink as a surprise for Loki and the two of them had the place all to themselves. The disco lights patterned the ice in rainbow colours but no music played. The only sounds were the scrape of blades on ice and the maniacal laughter of the god of mischief.

Tony huffed and stumbled his way to the side of the rink, grabbing onto the wall and stepping off the ice. He turned to watch as Loki swept a flawless circle around the rink.

He was amazing to watch and it was driving Tony crazy. He'd known Loki would be a natural on the ice, but he hadn't realised quite how difficult it would be to watch him move and not get turned on, or how difficult it would be to skate once he did. Not that Tony was a very good skater to begin with.

Unlike Tony who was wearing a coat, hat and gloves, Loki was wearing just a t-shirt. His black hair flowing out behind him, blue skin contrasting with the white of the ice and the colourful lights. With each sweep and dip across the ice he took Tony's breath away.

He ended a perfect pirouette in a spray of ice that he directed up at Tony. “Very funny.” Tony growled brushing off the powdered ice. Next to Loki he felt like a horny hippo on ice skates.

Loki reached out and grasped Tony's hand, leading him back onto the ice. He tucked him close against his body and then pushed off gliding backwards, pulling Tony with him.

Tony could feel Loki's muscles bunch and flow as he effortlessly steered them around the rink a gleeful expression on his face. “My little Bambi.” He chuckled tilting his head down to smile at Tony and Tony would have punched that smug grin right off his face if he hadn't known that would mean Loki abandoning him in the middle of the rink, on his ass.

Of course if it meant he could stay plastered to Loki while he slid smoothly across the ice, he really wasn't going to complain if Loki wanted to laugh at him. It was worth it. Especially for that smile that Loki had fixed on his face. The one that had nothing to do with laughing at Tony and everything to do with the fact that Tony had done something nice, just for him. For no other reason than he knew Loki would like it.


End file.
